Blame It On Ricky Martin
by chnoelle
Summary: He had admired her from afar never knowing that she was doing the same. Will a series of encounters and meddling friends ensure their happiness together? Mr. Kennedy/Beth Phoenix. Gift fic for SummerRain173. Enjoy.:D
1. Chapter 1

Heyo! So I'm going to explain a few things before I get on with the story. This story is a request from my dear friend SummerRain173, and is something rather cracked that I had to cook up for her. Basically I told her I wanted to write a gift fic for her and for her to give me something odd to write about. Well here's what occurred.

So here is the list of things I was told I had to have in my story

Beth Phoenix and Mr. Kennedy as main pairing

Jeff Hardy as minor major character

a Frog

Livin' Da Vida Loca by none other than Ricki Martin

Pink Scarf

Paper Bag

Mini Marshmellows

Single Poker-chip

Mention of a Hairdresser

So I hope you enjoy and here is the first chapter of what will hopefully be a rather short multi-chapter fic. It's meant to be cheesy so don't blame me if your eyes burn out of your skull because of how bad it really is. By the way, I'm rating it M in case of any swearing or anything else that might end up in the story, I myself am not really sure what is going to happen, so lets find out eh? :D:D

Blame It On Ricki Martin Chapter One

" JJJJJJEFFFFFFFFFFF!" A loud voice echoed in a once silent hallway.

Ken Anderson shook his head in amusement as he watched his rainbow-haired friend scamper past, winking at him with the ever-present glint of mischief in his eyes. Ken let out a snort as he observed the Legend-Thriller scurry onward down the hall, cackling maniacally.

"Jeff, I swear, if you don't give me back Mickie's bag of marshmallows, I'm going to tear you open a new one!"

Ken turned his head slightly to see who it was that the youngest Hardy had pissed off this time. There standing in front of him was the resident 'Glamazon' Beth Phoenix.

"Hi Ken," Beth nodded at him quickly as she continued her rampage to salvage Mickie's treats. Ken managed to stammer out a rushed, "Hey Beth" just as she rounded the corner and disappeared out of sight. His cheeks started to burn as he let out a sigh of disappointment. It always seemed to happen that way.

"Bye Beth," He exhaled, feeling his chest sink in regret. Pushing off from the wall he had been leaning on, the onscreen loud-mouth began his trek to the guys locker room.

Truth be told, Ken had been harboring a secret infatuation with Beth for quite some time, in fact ever since her glorious debut on RAW he had looked on at her in admiration and respect. Both of which had blossomed into more then just a little crush.

Everyone held the belief that she was extremely manly on and off screen, and even though Ken could admit she did play up that particular image quite well, he knew she wasn't like that once the cameras were off. On the other hand however, she wasn't girly by any means, and Ken found that extremely attractive. Most men were scared off by the independent nature she possessed, and how self-assured she was, but Ken recognized her as a diamond in the rough.

It was so annoying though, how flustered he became when he was in her presence. He wasn't a ladies man by any means like Shawn Michaels or even John Cena, nonetheless he could usually hold his own when approaching or being approached by the fairer sex. The fact that once Beth was in the vicinity he clammed up and could barely stutter out a greeting was rather embarrassing.

Needless to say, Ken was just glad that no one had found out about his dirty little secret.

* * *

Beth sighed after she had turned the corner seconds later from her slight (very slight) confrontation with the one known as Mr. Kennedy. Leaning her back against the wall, her eyelids slid shut as she took in a deep, shaky breath.

'God did he look gorgeous today' The thought popped into the blonde's head, unwanted, yet she couldn't disagree with it.

He had looked exceptionally attractive today, dressed in a sapphire-colored button up shirt, and loose-fitting dark-washed jeans. She didn't get to see him very often in his street clothes and she rather liked the way he looked while properly dressed and not flouncing around in what many of the men had dubbed their "wrestling gear." Contrary though to what most thought Beth felt about the small trunks most of the men wore, Beth could admit that she didn't mind seeing the bleached-haired man parade around in his manties.

Glancing around to make sure no one had seen her small moment of vulnerability, the women's champion decided to just cut her losses and head back to the dressing room. Peaking around the corner, the muscular woman let out a breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding when she realized the coast was clear.

"Thank goodness he's gone," she mumbled under her breath.

"Thank goodness who's gone?" questioned a curious voice over her shoulder.

Beth jumped visibly, obviously startled. Twisting her head to the right, the blonde found herself staring into the greyish-green pools that belonged to the sneaky little imp that had started this mess.

"Jeff..." she growled out, "When I'm finished with you, you're going to wish you were never born!"

Of course the threat was completely false, as Beth loved Jeff like the little brother she never wanted. He may have been older than her physically, but in mind and spirit she didn't ever want to begin to think about what age he was. It was obviously somewhere in the single-digits.

"But Elizabeth.." Jeff started, poking his bottom lip out, making it quiver pathetically. "I was just having fwun."

"Don't even try it Jefferz, that's not going to work on me." Beth watched as the Charismatic Enigma widened his eyes, making them gloss over in a way that made him, dare she think it, adorable.

"I know you've got the hots for Ms. James my dear boy, so why don't you just let her know instead of playing these childish games with her?" The Glamazon asked exasperated with both of her friends and the lack of maturity they seemed to possess.

"But this is so much more fun!" Jeff grinned, his canines showing as the puppy-dog eyes from before vanished in an instance.

The blonde shook her head at his quick change of attitude and while he was momentarily distracted, the Buffalo native snatched the bag of pillowy goodness from his evil clutches.

"Nice try bud!" Beth laughed as she pranced down the hall, marshmallows safely tucked in the crook of her elbow. "Maybe next time eh?"

"No fwair." Jeff pouted, but gave up swiftly as he realized the departing diva really couldn't give a damn. Pushing his hands into his overly large pockets, the Legend-Thriller journeyed onward in the direction of the men's locker room.

Smirking at the thought of finding ways to get under his close friend Ken's skin, Jeff hummed the tune to the on screen loudmouth's entrance theme. Turn up the trouble indeed.

The youngest Hardy brother had witnessed the little interaction between beth and Ken, or lack there of, and he found that the more he thought about the after effects he'd seen from them, he should've realized the spark that was there a long, long, long time ago.

* * *

"Beth your my hero!" hollered the three time Women's Champion Mickie James as she glomped the slightly more muscular woman the second she spied the now retrieved bag of marshmallows.

Planting a gigantic, juicy, slobbery smooch on her friend's cheek, the joyful diva plucked the bag from her arms and commenced gobbling up the colorful cushions of sugar.

"Mickie.." Beth began, it was the same chat she gave her brunette friend every time Jeff pulled one of his shenanigans on her. "We both know that you can't deny your infatuation with our Rainbow-haired Warrior, and one of these days I'm not going to be around to be your knight in shining armor. He likes to tease everyone but we both know most of the teasing happens to you. Just tell him already!"

"I know Beth, really I do, but I just seem to make a complete idiot of myself whenever we're forced to interact. Remember the time when I somehow managed to hit him in the eye with the poker-chip? Something that ridiculous would never happen to anyone else but me." The smaller of the two women glowered as she shoved a couple more marshmallows in her mouth.

It was the truth Beth agreed, but the situation was hilarious. A small group of the wrestlers had been entertaining themselves by playing a skewed version of tiddlywinks with poker-chips when Mickie decided to try and show off her "amazing skill" at the game. The fact that it had somehow ended with a single poker-chip soaring across the room at a high-speed and hitting the High-flyer right in the eye was miraculous and unfortunate all at the same time. Jeff was forced to wear an eye patch for almost two weeks following the incident, the wound was so hideously bad.

Mickie had felt horrible, but Jeff had just laughed her concern off saying that things like that happened to him all the time. She had followed the man around for those full two weeks doing everything for him, from opening the door to bringing him food in his hotel room.

Beth suspected that there were ulterior motives involved other than guilt like Mickie claimed.

Her reminiscing was brought to a halt when Mickie finally spoke. "I'm pretty sure he likes me, but I don't know, I just really don't want to eff this up Beth."

Looking down at her sullen friend, the blonde did what any friend would do, give them the best advice of their life. "You'll never know until you try," was the comment Beth made, doing her best to look wise and all-knowing.

After a few seconds had ticked by in silence, the Glamazon let her form slump as she witnessed her friend burst into full out howling. Sliding into one of the small love-seats that littered the women's locker room, Beth exhaled loudly, only fueling her friends dying snorts into becoming full-blown laughter once again.

Wry grin on her face, the Women's Champion let a snicker of her own out as Mickie proceeded to choke on a marshmallow she had inhaled. Quickly handing her friend a water bottle, Beth found herself thinking about a certain someone from Green Bay, Wisconsin.

She should probably follow her own advice, but truth be told, she was frightened by the thought of giving her heart away again. Her last relationship had not ended well, and in her mind her ex-boyfriend was going to be the one she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Beth was terrified of of rejection and it had taken her a long time to build her self-confidence back up , once it had been shattered like it had been.

She was not going to go through that ordeal again if she could help it.

"Is something the matter, hun?" Beth was swiftly brought away from her self-deprecating thoughts. Looking up, the Glamazon found herself staring into the deeply concerned faces of her two best friends.

"You looked like you were somewhere far away, and it didn't look like it was a particularly pleasant place chica," Melina began her concern for her friend showing in her voice and on her face.

"Naw, nothing is wrong, you're right though, I was just thinking back on Todd," She looked down, trying to hide the flash of hurt she knew had flitted across her face, completely missing the murderous looks her friends had on their faces that left as soon as she glanced back up.

"Aw sweetie," Mickie sidled up next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her slumped shoulders. "You really need to stop thinking about him, he's not worth your time or tears, and I know you know that."

"Group hug!" Melina sat down on the armrest beside Beth and enveloped both her friends in a loving hug.

"Woman, you're hot and downright sexy if I do say so myself. You're the most thoughtful, caring person I know, and if Todd couldn't see that, he doesn't deserve your attention."

"Alright, alright, I get it you guys, no more thoughts about that Bastard," Beth stood up, untangling herself from her friend's limbs.

"I really should hop a shower before heading to make-up, as chasing your future husband," at this she stared pointedly at Mickie, "has got me all sweaty and gross feeling."

With that said, Beth went over to grab a towel before heading to the showers but that was quickly interrupted by someone screaming right outside the dressing room. Instantaneously, the two other divas voted that Beth should be to one to check out the noise, as she was most likely to be able to do something about it.

"Why is it always me?" The Womens Champion muttered to herself as he poked her head out the door, just as Randy Orton sped by wearing a blonde wig, a hideously bright pink scarf and a Mr. Kennedy t-shirt with his normal wrestling gear underneath. That was when she realized what the screaming was, or rather where it was coming from, as a red-faced extremely disgruntled Ken Anderson came storming down the hall after him. If looks could kill, lets just say the Legend-killer would have been dead 5329 times over. AT least.

"Her lips are devil red, and her skins the color mocha! She will wear you out, livin' davida locaaaaaaaa!" Randy sang out, completely off key and in a horribly cheesy tone on top of that.

"Orton, I swear if you don't give me back my Ipod in the next 3 seconds, there won't be a WWE Champion for people to boo at!" Ken growled out menacingly, failing to notice a certain Buffalo native leaning against the doorway, her hand over her mouth to smother the giggles that were escaping as she watched the scene unfold.

'How is it that even angry, Ken still manages to look sexy as hell?' Beth pondered as she observed Ken trying to pummel Randy, but the One Man Dynasty somehow managed to continue dancing around him, Ipod buds safely tucked in his ears as he listened to the Latino sensation that is Ricky Martin.

"She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the raaainnn," at this Randy unraveled the fuchsia knitted scarf from his muscular neck and proceeded to wing it around over his head, hips gyrating to the beat. With each groin thrust, he somehow managed to whip Ken in the face and you could tell it was definitely intentional. Beth stifled another giggle. Ken looked murderous.

"She'll make you live a crazy life, and she'll take away your pain, like a bullet through you Braaain!"

"COME ON!" Jeff hardy joined in with Randy, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

Beth didn't think it was humanly possible for Ken to turn redder, but he certainly proved her wrong. Seeing as the trio hadn't noticed her presence, she decided to make herself known.

The sound echoed through the hallway as Beth clapped her hands together, applauding the impromptu performance in front of her.

"Bravo! Magnifico! Stupendous!" The muscular woman exclaimed between her bouts of laughter. Randy grinned like a little boy in a candy store and exhibited his version of a dramatic bow.

"Why thank you, thank you," He called out, blowing kisses in the air. "They love me, they really love me!"

"So Ricky Martin eh?" Beth smirked slyly, turning her attention to Ken who looked at her in horror, his flushed face quickly growing pale.

Beth hurried to assure him that she found it endearing rather than horrifying and that he wasn't any less of a man for it.

"Ken, don't worry, my respect has only grown for you, just knowing that you have he balls to have that on your Ipod, let alone taking it into the men's locker room. I may not be a man, but I know that anything that's taken in there is fair game." Ken felt his body instantly sag in relief.

'Thank the lord she's not disgusted by it,' he couldn't help but think.

The pair had failed to notice that the two horrible singers had miraculously disappeared, leaving them alone in the empty corridor, pink scarf and Ipod laid discarded on the floor. Beth stepped over to the pile and picked up the small device. Turning it off, she wrapped the headphones around the electronic all the while aware that Ken was watching her.

"I believe this was what you were after," Beth stated as she passed it over to his awaiting hand.

It was the faintest of brushes, but Beth swore she could feel tingles traveling up her arm from where her fingertips had swept across his palm. Holding her arm rather awkwardly, she looked up into Ken's eyes. They peered down at her, swirling depths of blue and grey, seeming to pierce her to her very soul. Searching her own grey pools for something, but what that something was, she didn't know.

* * *

"Thanks..." Ken said slowly, never breaking the eye contact. He had never been this close to her, always admiring from afar. He was close enough to her to feel the heat her body was producing and he could smell the faintest hint of vanilla. It was intoxicating.

The jolt of arousal he had felt when they touched had traveled through his whole body, and he couldn't help but wonder if the faintest of caresses from her could rile him up that easy, what else the vixen was capable of making him feel. He tried to tone down his passion by pulling at his collar, he was feeling a bit heated and he knew that chasing Randy all over the arena wasn't the reason.

"Well I'm going to go jump a shower before RAW starts as chasing Rainbow Brite around the arena makes a person sweaty and exhausted." Beth then proceeded to peck Ken on the cheek before ducking back into the Divas locker room.

"See ya around," she said with a quick wink, just before the door closed behind her, leaving Ken paralyzed in the middle of the hallway.

"Did she just..." Ken shook his head, a corny grin spreading across his face as he headed back down the hall, a certain spring added to his step.

Beth closed the door behind her quietly, and glanced around. The main room was empty, meaning Mickie and Melina must have been bored waiting up for her, and went to take showers of their own. Letting out a huge gust of air, the diva let herself slide down the door, head resting in her hands as she propped her elbows up with her knees.

"I can't believe I just did that," she whispered to herself, completely at a loss and slightly alarmed. Standing up, she gathered herself together.

'It was just a friendly kiss on the cheek, he probably didn't think twice about it,' and here she was blushing like crazy, freaking out over something so insignificant. Her lips were still burning from where they had touched his cheek and she could admit to herself that, that had never happened when she was with Todd.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all those who reviewed. SummerRain173, XxMAKExXitorbreakitXx, and respectheundertaker. I understand it is a rather cracked pairing so thanks for reading it and keeping your mind open. Sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out, if you're reading this and have read my other story, don't worry I will hopefully be putting up a chapter for that as well :)

Another warning: this isn't as funny as my first chapter, but I hope you will still enjoy it :)

**Blame It On Ricki Martin Chapter Two**

"Guys, he totally digs her!" Jeff all but shouted to the whole locker room just as Ken wandered in.

"Who digs who?" The bleach-blonde man asked curious as to what the latest gossip was. His smirk faded when he noticed the way pretty much the whole rooms eyes were on his face. Jeff's grin was simply predatory.

"I walked into that one quite literally, didn't I?" Mr. Kennedy couldn't help but ask sardonically as he glanced at the ceiling in wonderment. 'Could this day get anymore embarrassing?'

"Why our roster's resident Glamazon of course..." Jeff nearly purred, sliding up next to him. Ken's head of course quickly snapped down, eyes locking with Jeff's in absolute terror.

"What?? No!!" He managed to get out, willing his face not to heat up. He faintly heard someone shout something from the back of the room. He wished he hadn't.

"Aw, lookie there, he does!" came the cocky voice of Chris Masters. The awkward silence continued after his comment with Ken glaring down at his feet, praying he would sink into the ground. Randy was the next to speak after that.

"That's awesome man," The Legend-Killer said warmly as he clapped Ken on the back. "Beth's an amazing chick and she deserves someone who will treat her right."

Jeff cut in, giving his two cents on the idea as well. "Beth is like my sister, I wish her all the best and I have a feeling that you can give that to her dude."

The rest of the room murmured in agreement. It seemed like Beth had won the hearts of many and that made Kens heart thaw at the thought.

"So when are you going to get the balls to ask her out!?" Carlito's voice echoed, ringing clear in Ken's ears. Everyone snickered.

"It's not that easy," Ken groaned, although grateful he was that he had the whole men's locker room's blessing.

"I turn into an incoherent glob of mush when I'm around her. I think it might just be better to save myself from that embarrassment again." That being said, Ken grabbed his duffel bag and headed to the showers.

"Sexy Beast, do you copy, I repeat, Sexy Beast do you copy?" a voice cut in and out through the silence.

"Loud and clear, why are you guys making me take part in this?" crackled the voice of none other than Chris Irvine or rather Chris Jericho.

"It's for the good of all mankind, man." A third voice broke through.

"I honestly can't see how this affects mankind, but agh, okay, fine. I'll do this, but do I really have to go by your guy's code names? They're rather ridiculous."

"Sexy Beast, don't make us come over there." Warned the first voice.

"Okay, okay, what were they again, just so we're clear." Y2J sighed, 'how had they managed to rope him into this?'

"Jeff is Playwithsquirrels, and I'm Badonkadonk," rang the deep voice of Randy Orton. "Operation: Get Ken Laid has now commenced."

The blonde-haired Canadian couldn't help but shake his head in amusement. They had somehow convinced him that this was THE only way to ensure Ken's happiness and the only solution that stopped him from wallowing deeper into his 'spiraling death pool of hatred and self-loathing.'

Jeff's words, not his.

Randy had managed to sneak around the halls and remain undetected all the way to the women's locker room. Humming the mission impossible theme under his breath, his lean body slunk through the door after he made sure the coast was clear. He was in.

"Playswithsquirrels, I have reached the destination. What color is the subject?" Randy spoke quietly into the black walkie talkie he held in his left hand.

"Badonkadonk, the bag is green, I repeat the bag is an olive color." came the voice of 'Playswithsquirrels.' "Beast of the sexual variety, are you in position?"

"If you mean, am I standing down the hallway from the diva's locker room waiting to ambush innocent and unsuspecting women, stalling them for time, then yes I am in position," Jericho replied facetiously.

He wasn't actually there, in fact he was on the other side of the building heading in completely the wrong direction, but hey, what they didn't know couldn't hurt them right? Chris smirked deviously as he sauntered towards the catering. He was fairly positive that he would find his shy, lovesick friend hiding out there, and get the chance to warn him of the shenanigans that were currently ensuing thanks to the gruesome twosome.

Pushing his way through the doors, the first thing or rather person her saw was none other then the bleach-haired man he was looking for, slumped over what looked like to be a really large dish of gravy-smothered fries sprinkled with cheese.

"Mmmmmm... poutine," The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla moaned, pulling up a fold-out chair across from his friend.

Ken looked up at his friend in complete bewilderment.

"What the heck is poutine?" he managed to ask between mouthfuls of the gooey substance, melted cheese strands dangling from his lips.

Chris couldn't help but chuckle. "Poutine is what is on your plate right now man, I can't believe how many people don't know what it is, even when it's right in front of their face."

"Canadians.." Ken shook his head as he shoved another forkful of the artery-clogging mass into his mouth. "Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em."

Ken continued eating all the while aware that Chris was just staring at him, his chair tipped back and arms held behind his head in what seemed to be a carefree manner. It was unnerving to say the least.

"So..." The King of Bling Bling began, a slight smirk showing on his face. "I guess I should tell you that right now Randy has infiltrated the women's locker room and is planting a fake love letter from you addressed to a certain blonde-haired Women's Champion."

Ken glanced up from his food not fully comprehending what his friend was telling him. "What are you talking about? I just saw Randy heading down the hallway singing the Mission Impossible theme to him... self... Oh for the love of all things holy.."

Pushing away from the table swiftly, Ken took one last look of extreme longing at his fries, before dashing out the doors, hoping beyond hope that he wasn't too late. Chris' smirk grew wider until it looked quite similar to that of a Cheshire cat. His work here was done.

Scooping up the poutine, Y2J slowly followed the path his distraught friend had taken, waiting to put part two of his devious plan into action. He would get the two together that was a given, but it would be a lot more subtle than what the other buffoons were trying. They merely needed a small push in the right direction after all.

"RANDY!!" The Buffalo blonde looked up from the magazine she had been quietly reading. Ken stormed past with a look that said he was out for blood, obviously of the Legend-killer variety.

'This scene seems familiar somehow,' she could help but think to herself sarcastically.

Watching as the burning red, vengeful man continued down the hall, Beth could admit to herself that she was curious. Last time Ken had been on a rampage it had been rather funny, and she figured this time would have similar results.

Pulling herself up to her full height of 5 ft. 7, the superstar proceeded down the same corridor the bleach-haired man had just disappeared down. This had better be good.

'Randy must be up to his old tricks again, not that he ever isn't' Inwardly Beth snickered. 'Him and Jeff both really enjoy tormenting Ken.'

Passing by several frightened lighting techs, the wrestler knew she was definitely on the right track. Feeling guilty for finding amusement in their expressions, Beth smiled apologetically at the two petrified men before continuing on her way down the long corridor.

The angry sounding noises were getting louder with each step she took and the blonde soon realized they were coming from the women's locker room. 'What the hell is going on in there?'

Determined to get to the bottom of this, the Glamazon proceeded to push the door open only to be stopped by a large hand. Letting her eyes wander up the arm connected to the hand, Beth found herself staring into the face of Chris Jericho. His eyes were twinkling mischievously as he raised the same hand to put a finger to his lips silently. Beth took the hint and backed away from the door a bit.

"Do you know what's going on?" She whispered to Y2J, trying her best to be quiet. She really wanted to know now that Chris had somehow been involved. That almost guaranteed that whatever it was would have an interesting outcome. She'd hate to be on the receiving end of any of his schemes.

Jericho just smirked and gesture for her to be quite and listen. Both of them peered through the crack Beth had made in the doorway when she was about to confront Ken and Randy.

"Randy what the HELL do you think you're doing!!" Ken yelled in the Legend-killer's face angrily. Randy's response was to speak into a walkie talkie in what seemed to be complete gibberish to Beth.

"Mayday, Mayday, Playswithsquirrels, we've been betrayed! Abort mission, ABORT!" Beth turned to the Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla when she heard Randy's voice echo behind her.

"Shizen.." Chris mumbled as he switched off a similar walkie talkie. Now Beth REALLY wanted to know what was going on.

Seeing the determined look on the woman's face Chris sighed. This could've gone a lot smoother if he had remembered to switch it off. 'Oh well, this can still work out well if I can get her to listen for long enough.'

"I'll explain later if you promise to just watch and listen right now." He just hoped that his plan didn't backfire on him. He also hoped Randy and Ken without realizing it, would pull through on this for his sake.

Beth realized if she wanted answers the only way to get them was to listen. Resuming her crouched position just outside the door, the Women's champion tuned into the conversation the two men were having.

"Listen man, this is for your own good," Randy began, his hands in the air in a surrender position. "We're just speeding along the inevitable."

"For my own good!? Jeff put you up to this didn't he?" Ken yelled frustrated. "I can't even be mad at you two, I should have known that you would pull something like this!"

"Does that mean we can walk out of here and pretend nothing ever happened?" The Champion said hopefully, slinking towards the door. Beth held her breath getting ready to spring away from said door. She refused to get caught spying, even if she had a right to do so. There was a reputation to maintain after all.

"Do you honestly think that I am that idiotic to let you walk out of here, empty-handed when you so obviously carried something in here. Something of major importance to me, might I add? Ken ground out, his teeth mashing together in vexation. Beth grimaced. Something must have made him really pissed-off.

Randy chuckled nervously, knowing their plan was thwarted. Beth watched as Randy reached into her tote bag to pull out a white envelope. Chris had to physically restrain her from entering the room. 'What the heck were they doing in her bag?'

Randy saw a shadow move when he glance over to the entrance. Seeing a familiar smaller boot-covered foot, he realized they had an audience of sorts. Grinning to himself, he made a split-second decision he really hoped he didn't regret later. If he lived to a later that is.

Pulling a letter out of the envelope with a flourish, Randy started to read a couple lines, making Ken's glare deepen into something the taller man had never seen from his comrade before. Ignoring the dangerous vibes his friend was emitting Randy went on to read.

"Dear Beth, there has been something I have been meaning to tell you for quite sometime. The truth is.." Randy paused to take a breath, "I have been in love with you since the first moment I set eyes on you.." The letter was snatched out of his grasp and crumpled up into a petite-sized ball.

Raising an eyebrow, Randy knew that this was probably the angriest he had ever seen the Green Bay home-grown man. Shrugging in a somewhat sorry manner, the One Man Dynasty took this as his cue to hightail it out of there as fast as his legs would take him. Anywhere would be preferable at that point.

Heading out the door, Randy passed a shocked looking Beth and a grinning Jericho. Glaring at the Canadian, he mouthed a 'I'll see you later' disgruntled that the plan had been changed drastically because of the man's back-stabbing behavior. Chris is turn just gave the younger superstar a cheeky grin and a thumbs up which Randy had to hide a smirk at. He could appreciate the evil streak the blonde guy contained behind his innocent facade. The man was way too good at this.

Chris is turn, stuffed his hands in his pockets and proceeded down the hallway opposite to Orton, leaving the diva in the same position she had been entertaining for the last few minutes.

Beth couldn't believe her ears.

This all had to be some sick messed-up joke that her friends decided to play on her, but as she looked at Ken's face again through the crack, she realized it really couldn't be. Acting in the ring was one thing, but behind the scenes Ken was like an open book. He couldn't act anymore than he could disguise his emotions. She didn't like to admit it, but she had watched him more than enough to know the person he was.

Her mouth opening and clothing repeatedly, Beth couldn't form a proper sentence.

'No,' she told herself, 'Don't get your hopes up, I must have missed something, there is no way he would ever like me.'

Shaking her head to make the thought sink in, Beth decided now was as good as any to make an entrance. Figuring that it would be best if she pretended like she had never heard or seen anything, she pushed the door open and watched as Ken's head snapped over to stare right at her.

Flushing a dark red instantly, Beth felt a inkling of hope push it's way into her heart staring at the blushing man.

Acting nonchalant, the New Yorker gave Ken a quizzical glance praying he wouldn't notice her shallow breaths, or hear how fast her heart was beating.

"I er, um that is, I uh, Mickie told me to grab her sweatshirt for her but I don't where it would be and I have no clue what it looks like or anything and I just.."

"Here ya go," Beth placed a black sweater into Ken's hand cutting off his rambling. "Is there anything else you needed?"

Ken shook his head rather violently, giving her a quick, obviously-forced half-smile, all but running in his haste to exit the room. She almost felt bad for the man, but before she could feel any such guilt, she caught a flash of white out of the corner of her eye.

"Dear Beth," she read, straightaway recognizing Jeff's loopy handwriting. Skimming over the next familiar line, she was flabbergasted. "Your hair, your eyes...What the hell is this crap? I know Jeff is hopeless when it comes to romance, but for christ's sake, I thought I could give him more credit then this?!"

Although Beth seemed incredulous on the outside, a part of her really wanted to believe that Randy and Jeff had gone through all this trouble because Ken really did like her.

'Who am I kidding?' sighing to herself, Beth picked up her bag and started to pack away her stuff. Looking at the crumpled paper laying on the bench, she went to throw it away only to look at it once more. 'Maybe I'll take this as a keepsake'

Folding it up delicately, she placed it in one of the inside pockets of her bag of wonders. Pulling the strap over her shoulder, she glanced around her newly-cleared space making sure nothing was left behind. She was tired and there was a comfy bed waiting for her to sink into at the hotel.

"Upside, inside out, livin' da vida loca.." Singing to herself her latest favorite song, the muscular woman headed out to her car, happier then she had been in quite some time.


End file.
